


The Pokemon Journey in Sinnoh

by KKTSkittykodama



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKTSkittykodama/pseuds/KKTSkittykodama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl named Kitty Kodama lives in Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region. She wants to explore and grow as a person but doesn't want to go alone. <br/>(i was replaying pokemon platinum and I couldn't help but imagine all the cool adventures that the character was having. What was happening on the screen and what was happening in my head did not match. So i decided to put it to paper. So how the battle goes, like wins, loses, misses, ect, is the same as to what happened during my game play.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting the Journey

"Come on Kitty, hurry up! You're so slow." Barry shouted as he raced ahead, leaving Twinleaf Town behind.

_That's Barry. He's always a loud mouth in a hurry for no reason. He is a sweet guy though._

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your pants on." I shouted back as I caught up to him. I stood next to him, my arms crossed and an annoyed look on my face. A small smile graced my face as I slung an arm over his shoulder as we shared a chuckle.

And that's me, Kitty Kodama. Barry and I have known each other since we were young. Now, we're trying to get our first pokemon.

We were in front of a patch of grass just outside of town. I was a bit uneasy since we didn't have any pokemon or really any means of catching one. I looked over at Barry and he had a huge smile on his face and his eyes shown with so much excitement.

"All right! Let's go! 1! 2!" Barry shouted as he counted to three, I got ready to bolt with him when suddenly,

"WAIT!!" We heard a loud male voice boomed at us. We turned around and saw an old looking man coming towards us.

_Professor Rowan! Oh shit!_

He was no standing in front of us, holding a brief case.

"That was incredibly irresponsible of you two and very dangerous! Two kids about to run blindly into tall grass without a single pokemon or any means to catch one! Unbelievable." He scolded us.

"Look, we're sorry. It's just we really want our very own pokemon to be with us." Said Barry.

"Yea, we love pokemon." I added for some reason.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at us, in thought almost.

"Hmmmm." He seemed to be thinking before he let out a sigh. He opened his brief case and there were stacks of paper in it but also three pokeballs. My eyes widened a little as I stared at them, knowing that a pokemon was in each. He tossed two of them in the air and two pokemon came out of them.

A blue penguin and a green turtle with a leaf on his head appeared. Rowan gestured toward the penguin, which was looking around.

"This is Piplup."

"Pip." Piplup said as he placed his flippers on his waist while looking up with closed eyes. He then pointed at the turtle.

"And that's Turtwig."

"Turt twig." As soon as Piplup made eye contact with me, he let out a cry and started to run around me, flapping his flippers. I knelt down and picked him up.

"Hello Piplup, I'm Kitty. It's nice to meet you."

"Wow. Look at this guy! He looks so cool!" Barry gushed as he picked up Turtwig.

"It seems that the pokemon like you two. Here, their pokeballs." Rowan handed us each their pokeballs. Barry stared at it in awe.

"Hey Piplup, you want to join me on a journey?"

"Pip pip!" Piplup said excitedly.

"How about you Turtwig?"

"Turt!"

"Sweet. Hey Kitty?"

"Hm?" I asked as I looked at Barry. He was staring at the pokeball before smiling and pointing it towards me.

"I challenge you to a battle. Oh man, I can't believe I finally got to say that! Anyway, Turtwig battle time!" Turtwig jumped out of Barry's arm and lowered its stance.

"Trig." It said in a deep voice, ready for battle. Piplup jumped out of my arms and lowered his stance as well, also holding his flippers horizontally. Rowan got in between us and raised an arm in the arm.

"The battle between Barry and Kitty will now begin."

"Ok, let's go. Piplup use pound."

"Pip!" Piplup ran towards Turtwig, one of his flippers raised.

"Turtwig use withdraw." Before Turtwig could use withdraw, Piplup hit him with his flipper, causing Turtwig to slide back a little. His shell then began to glow blue before his whole body glowed.

"Ha! Now our defenses have been raised! Tackle!"

"Pound!" We traded blow for blow, neither side giving any leeway.

_If our first battle is like this, I can't imagine what the others will be like._

Piplup just got hit by another tackle, sliding back but he caught his footing.

"Ok Piplup, do you want to keep going?"

"Pip!"

"Ok, use pound."

"Pip!" When Piplup hit Turtwig, there was a yellow flash and Turwig was shoved into a tree before fainting.

"Turtig is unable to battle, Kitty and Piplup are the winners." Rowan declared.

"Yay!! Great job Piplup!"

"Pip pip lup!"

_So Barry and I have been friends since childhood, and now...we're rivals._

Professor Rowan gave us both a pokedex and 5 pokeballs. He explaine to us what his research was about before leaving for his lab in the next town. Barry and Turtig ran on ahead while Piplup and I walked back to my house to rest and to let mom know what we were planning on doing.

Once home, I showed mom Piplup and told her about our journey. She immediately hugged both Piplup and I and wished us luck. We went to my room and relaxed. Piplup lay on my bed before climbing under the covers.

"So tomorrow, we start our journey. We'll meet many pokemon and trainers, make friends, battle trainers, gyms, earn badges...It'll be fun. We'll grow stronger and closer. How does that sound?"

"Pip pip." Piplup said tiredly.

"Have some rest buddy." Night came and went before we knew it. We got up and made sure we had everything we needed and left.

"Ok Piplup, this is it. Our journey starts now."

"Pip!" We walked through the grass for a while, when we heard a rustling. Piplup and I got ready to fight as we got closer and closer.

_Will this be our first new member to the team?_


	2. New Members

"Cynda!” We saw a blur of blue and beige charge at us but we got out of the way before we could be hit. I was able to get a better look at it and my eyes widen in shock.  
   
 _Holy crap! It’s a cyndaquil. Why is it here of all places?......I want to catch it for our team._  
   
The cyndaquil stood in front of us on all four and its stance was lowered, ready for battle. I looked at Piplup, whom already seemed ready to battle as well.  
“Ok Piplup, use pound.”  
“Cynda!” Cyndaquil used tackle, knocking Piplup back. Before the Cyndaquil could get away, Piplup used pound. Cyndaquil was sent into the dirt, lying on its stomach.  
   
 _I know we should damage it more before using a pokeball but I don’t want to take the chance of defeating it._  
   
I grabbed a pokeball out of my bag and tossed it at Cyndaquil.  
“Go pokeball.” The pokeball hit Cyndaquil’s nose before opening up and capturing it. It began to shake before stars appeared from it.  
“We did it! We caught our first pokemon!”  
“Pip pip lup!” I let Cyndaquil out and it looked around confused before looking up at me.  
“Hi Cyndaquil, do you want to join us?” I asked. He tilted his, confused. Piplup began to wave his flippers about.  
“Pip pip pip lup, pip lup pip, pip pip lup!”  
“Cyn?! Cynda!” Cyndaquil looked excited before jumping around, clearly enjoying the idea of joining us.  
“Great job Piplup. Did you tell him what I told you last night?”  
“Pip.” Piplup nodded.  
“Come on Cyndaquil, we need to go forward.”  
“Cyn.”  
So we continued to walk through the grass, we battled Bidoofs and Kricketots. After a while, we took a break to have a snack. As Piplup was eating a berry, a Starly swooped in and took it. Before it could fly away, Cyndaquil used smokescreen on it. It flew out of the smoke and tackled Cyndaquil.  
“Star!”  
“Cyn.” Cyndaquil groaned.  
“Cyndaquil, are you ok?”  
“Pip pip?” We asked when Cyndaquil was knocked to the ground. He got up and shook the dust off before giving us a nod.  
“Ok, use leer.”  
“Cynnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.” Starly came down and stared at Cyndaquil, extremely confused.  
“Tackle!”  
“Quil!” He charged at Starly, whom was not at all expecting the sudden attack, and knocked it back.  
“Go pokeball.” The pokeball hit Starly’s wing before activating. Just like before, stars popped out when we caught her.  
“Sweet. Great work Cyndaquil.”  
  
“Cynda.” Starly came out on her own and stretched her wings.  
“Hey Starly, want to join us for a journey?  
“Cynda?”  
“Piplu?”  
“Star?” Starly looked at us three before nodding.  
“Amazing and we’re almost to the next city. I think there’s a gym in the city next to it.”  
“Cynda!”  
“Pip!”  
“Star!”  
“Shinx!” The sound startled us and when we turned around, a Shinx came out from behind a nearby tree.  
“Do-do you want to join us?” The Shinx walked up to us and give a nod.  
“Shinx.”  
“Ok then.” I tossed a pokeball but Shinx knocked it back with his tail.  
“Oh, you want a battle first though.”  
“Shinx!”  
“Ok. Who wants to-“  
“Star!” Starly imminently went into the air. Shinx lowered his stance, ready for the battle.  
“Starly, quick attack!”  
“Starrrr-“ Starly flew towards Shinx, leaving a white trail behind her.  
“Ly!...Star?” Shinx jumped above the attack and landed behind Starly before turning on his paw, now facing Starly, used his hind legs to spring forward tackling Starly.  
“Star!”  
“Cynda!”  
“Pip pip.” Cyndaquil was about to jump into the fight but Piplup held him back. Starly got back up and used quick attack again and this time, hit Shinx.  
“Great job Starly, now use tackle.”  
“Starly!”  
“Shinx!” Starly and Shinx tackled each other. They were both knocked back and to the ground. Starly got up while Shinx was staggering.  
“Go pokeball, again.” The ball hit Shinx’s tail before activating. After being captured, he came out and stretched.  
“Welcome Shinx. Ready to join the journey?”  
“Shinx shinx.”  
“Great. Ok team, I think it’s time for lunch. After that, we’ll continue on.” They all let out a cry of joy. I set down a blanket on the ground and set out food for everyone.  
“Dig in.” Another cry of joy was released before they began to eat.  
“We’re almost at Jubilife city. Once there, we need to go east to Oreburgh City for the gym battle. I believe his name is Roark and he used rock types.” After saying that, Cyndaquil and Starly looked a little scared.  
“Don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll be strong enough by the time we get there. Trust me ok?” The two looked at each before nodding. I smiled at them before going back to my food. Once down eating, I stood up and stretched.  
“Alright, ready to go?” I asked as I began to put the stuff away. They all nodded and we began to move forward. We didn’t get very far though since we were stopped by a trainer.  
“Wow! You already have four pokemon. Anyway, battle me 1 on 1.”  
“You got it. Shinx, lets go.”  
“Shinx shinx!”  
“Go Bidoof!” He threw out a pokeball and a Bidoof came out.  
“Bid!” The other pokemon went to the sides to cheer.  
“We got this Shinx.”  
“We can beat them Bidoof.”  
“Shinx!”  
“Bid!”


End file.
